


Высокие травы

by Lienin



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: У Тесея и Литы насыщенная сексуальная жизнь.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Высокие травы

Лежать на Тесее было уютно, но немного жёстко. Его тепло передавалось Лите, вновь ощутившей холод после недавнего купания, но ей было мало. Поэтому Лита прижималась теснее..

— М-м-м… — Тесей поёжился. — Согревающие чары совсем выветрились.

Лита скатилась на толстый шерстяной плед, позволяя Тесею сесть и найти в ворохе скинутой одежды палочку, чтобы обновить заклинание. Раскинув руки, она уставилась на звёздное небо. Безоблачное, как редко случалось в это время года.

Перед глазами Литы покачивался длинный стебель травы, и она высунула язык, попыталась дотянуться до кончика, чтобы впиться зубами и сорвать. В Хогвартсе они с Ньютом так развлекались, когда голова от впитанных за день знаний становилась тяжёлой, точно на мозг наложили Раздувающие чары.

— Налить прекрасной даме вина? — Тесей частично загородил небо. Улыбаясь до ушей, он завлекательно покачивал откупоренной бутылкой вина.

— Не откажусь. — Лита тоже села и потянулась, изгоняя из мышц последние отголоски неги. — Достать сэндвичи?

В безветренные звёздные ночи, подобные этой, они частенько спускались к реке, вившейся меж холмов. Ближайший её берег укрывала ивовая роща; деревья подступали прямо к воде так, что местные ребята привязали к одной из толстых ветвей верёвку. Лита с удовольствием прыгала с неё в приятно прохладную реку, хохоча и поднимая тучу брызг.

Она успела окунуться пару раз и завлечь к себе Тесея, прежде чем они нашли занятие поинтереснее.

— За хорошую погоду, — произнёс тост Тесей. — Всё бы отдал за солнечное лето.

— Так бы и всё? — усмехнулась Лита, пригубив вино. Лёгкое, сладковатое, оно согревало. — Если отдашь мне половину этого аппетитного сэндвича с копчёной говядиной, я попробую исполнить твоё желание.

— Это тёмная магия, — сказал Тесей с непоколебимо спокойным лицом. Но глаза его смеялись. — Мне придётся тебя арестовать.

— Может, я не против поиграть в исполнительного аврора и несговорчивую тёмную волшебницу.

Тесей вздёрнул правую бровь, потом скептически оглядел окружающие их высокие травы.

— Захвачу с работы наручники. Для полного соответствия роли.

Они рассмеялись почти синхронно. Смех завис в воздухе и словно накрыл их тёплым пледом, подтолкнув обратно в объятия друг друга.

Прижавшись головой к груди Тесея, Лита слышала учащающееся биение его сердца. Ночной покой, уединение, их дурашливые разговоры и вино располагали к действию. Вновь приятно заныло внизу живота, да и Тесей — Лита чувствовала бедром — был не против.

— Ложись, — попросила она, несильно надавив ладонью на его грудь.

Дважды предлагать не пришлось. Тесей устроился на спине, заложив левую руку под голову. Даже в ночном сумраке, разгоняемом только звёздами и синим пламенем в банке, она видела, как горят его глаза, и сама кусала губы в предвкушении. 

Свободной рукой Тесей погладил Литу по бедру, когда она его оседлала, но больше ничего делать не стал. Лита провела ладонями по его широкой груди, подтянутому животу. Царапнула, но не больно, не до красных вспухающих полос. Так, подстегнуть интерес, не более.

Во второй раз член вошёл легко. Не нужно было ждать, чуть покачивать бёдрами, привыкая. Поэтому Лита упёрлась руками в плечи Тесея и тут же сорвалась в резкий, бешеный ритм, чтобы оба они не могли толком вдохнуть.

Голова слегка кружилась, но приятно. Лита закрыла глаза, полностью отдаваясь удовольствию, пьянящему чувству заполненности, ещё немного, и…

Она замерла, чтобы сделать вдох и не дать напряжению, прошедшему по всему телу, высвободиться. Незачем торопиться.

— Лита, — хрипло позвал Тесей. — Не хочу лежать и ничего не делать.

Она промычала что-то неразборчивое, наклонилась так, чтобы прижаться грудью, и Тесей вовлёк её в поцелуй. Его ладони — почему-то холодные, неестественно холодные — легли на спину. Пальцы поочерёдно обводили позвонки, пока не достигли поясницы. Лита охнула: спина у неё была очень чувствительная.

Тесей рассмеялся, прихватил напоследок её нижнюю губу и вскинул бёдра, задавая иной темп. Неспешный, плавный, такой, чтобы сознание плыло от удовольствия, но не проваливалось за грань. Он мог так долго — выносливый и очень терпеливый — мучить их обоих.

Лита не могла похвастаться таким же терпением.

— Ну, давай же… — простонала она и тут же оказалась подмята под Тесея.

На мгновение он замер, разглядывая её распахнутыми глазами. Склонился, впиваясь губами в кожу так, чтобы остался несильный след. Пришлось с силой сжаться, чтобы напомнить о просьбе.

Небо вдруг стало ближе. Свет звёзд вспыхнул ярче, ослепил на миг, будто рядом кто-то использовал Люмос Максима. Потом всё схлынуло, точно отступила накрывшая с головой волна, оставив после себя умиротворение и лёгкость в груди. Даже наполненный густым травяным запахом воздух стал сладковатым, кружащим голову.

— Тесей.

— М-м-м… — лениво отозвался тот.

— Ты что-то говорил про наручники.

— Угу. — Тесей заинтересованно приподнялся на локте.

— Ими ведь могу воспользоваться и я. Как ты на это смотришь?..


End file.
